Corazón de condominio
by Greengrass07
Summary: ¿A quién no le gusta saborear las mieles del amor? Y qué mejor que con un poco de peligro... DEDICADO A LA AMORCHIS ARLETTITA!


_Como te lo prometí! Un fic especialmente para la amorchis Arlettita n_n Como nunca supe qué te gustaba de este tipo, decidí hacerlo de lo que jugábamos de niña, y de prota, con la que siempre ganabas (o te dejaban ganar) xD_

_TE AMO ARLETTITA!_

* * *

><p><strong>CORAZÓN DE CONDOMINIO<strong>

Athena Asamiya se encontraba en el dilema de su vida. Por jugar con fuego estaba a punto de quemarse... Siempre había sido irremediablemente adicta a los hombres, y entre cuantos más pudiera tener mucho mejor. Era un juego que le parecía, en toda la extensión de la palabra, E X I T A N T E. . . Pero ahora se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Por un lado, tenía al lindo, tierno, sensible y amoroso de Kensou. Con cada mínimo detalle, con cada dulce palabra el chico le demostraba a Athena el amor puro que sentía por ella, a lo cual la chica no podía negarse. Esa ternura que le despertaba, hacía que quisiera tenerlo cada vez más cerca de ella y "dominarlo"... Pero por el otro lado, se encontraba el ardiente y sexy Kyo. Seductor, seguro de si mismo y apasionado, volvía loco cada centímetro del cuerpo de Athena. Esos brazos musculosos, las piernas bien formadas y sobre todo, ese trasero sexy que volvía locas a todas las chicas de la organización KOF (King Of Fighters) era lo que "alocaba" a la chica más codiciada de la misma organización. Nunca había pensado en decidirse por alguno porque realmente no lo creía necesario, además de que ella siempre salía ganando. Un día amanecía enojada con Kyo, corría a buscar desesperadamente a Kensou, cuando creía que no lo podía amar más, Kyo la buscaba y la volvía loca con su seductora voz, al grado de hacerla suya las veces que quería. Cuando creía que él era perfecto para ella, Kyo cometía alguna burrada o estupidez, lo cual hacía que Athena buscara de nuevo la dulzura de Kensou. De aquí para allá, de un lado a otro, de los brazos de Kyo a los de Kensou, era la rutina que día con día, semana con semana Athena llevaba a cabo de la manera más natural.

Una tarde, Kensou fue a su habitación (todos los integrantes del KOF vivían juntos en la misma academia) con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Al mismo tiempo, llegó Kyo con una botella de Champagne con dos copas. Al encontrarse los dos detrás de la misma puerta se preguntaron el uno al otro a qué habían ido, sin embargo la respuesta de ambos fue la misma: "A visitar a su amada". Athena, al verse en aquella situación, escapó por la ventana para no enfrentar a los dos al mismo tiempo. Caminó por los jardines del KOF hasta llegar a una banca frente a una fuente. En dicha fuente se encontraban las estatuas de los tres fundadores de la organización. La observaba de pies a cabeza (metafóricamente hablando) hasta que notó que una de las estatuas era una mujer en pose "sexy"(la que estaba en el centro) la estatua de la derecha mantenía un libro en la mano mientras que la de la izquierda estaba en posición de pelea. Tal vez por lo que sucedía, se identificaba mucho con aquella fuente... Ella en el centro, Kensou a su derecha (que siempre había mantenido las mejores calificaciones del instituto) y Kyo a su Izquierda (quien siempre había sido reconocido como el mejor luchador en varias generaciones). Comenzó a reír al darse cuenta que estaba alucinando. Prefirió alejarse de aquel lugar y dirigirse a su habitación, a lo mejor ya se habían ido los chicos. Cuando entraba al edificio, vio salir a Kensou y luego a Kyo, aún discutiendo. Kensou divisó a la chica, la cual no tuvo escapatoria.

-Lo mejor será- dijo el chico tímido -que decida ella-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Contestó el rudo.

Athena no sabía que hacer. Ahí estaban los dos chicos a los que quería inmensamente, sin embargo, la obligaban a decidir. No quería romper el corazón del tierno Kensou, pero tampoco quería dejar las caricias salvajes y los besos apasionados de Kyo... ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Chicos- Al fin habló -Creo que esto del "amor" no es para mi- Dijo agachando la cabeza. -Lo mejor sería que buscaran a alguien más...- Kensou bajó las rosas y los chocolates, mientras que Kyo bufó incrédulo. De repente la sexy May pasaba por el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, Kyo se acercó a ella invitándole una copa, la cual muy gustosa aceptó. Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a los cuartos. Kensou, por su lado, vio que a lo lejos venía quien parecía se Yuri. La alcanzó y le ofreció los chocolates y las rosas. Yuri en agradecimiento, le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver esto, Athena se sintió muy mal. Había dejado ir a los dos chicos que más quería y eso la deprimía.

"¿Y si de verdad el amor no es para mí?" se preguntó tristemente. De pronto, frente a ella se encontraba Terry, el ardiente chico nuevo del instituto, el cual guiñándole un ojo la incitaba a acercarse.

-Jajaja, por favor- rió y se dijo a sí misma -Si el amor no está hecho para mí, ¡entonces no se hizo para nadie!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dirigió a aquel que la esperaba, poniéndose un poco de puntitas para besar aquellos labios que, con una sonrisa pícara, la estaban incitando.

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto... Cualquier parecido con la realidad... ESA ES LA INTENCION XDDDD<em>

_Me dejas mi review sale?_


End file.
